


[podfic] Provisional Commission

by Poetry, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cultural Differences, Drabble Sequence, Fade to Black, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, ITPE 2017, Multi, Podfic, Poe is not as suave as he thinks, Seduction, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Five things that happened to Poe while he was stranded on a desert planet with Rey and Finn.





	[podfic] Provisional Commission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Provisional Commission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160209) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** 5 Things, Stranded, Seduction, Drabble Sequence, Huddling For Warmth, Fluff, Cultural Differences, Fade to Black, Poe is not as suave as he thinks, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:09:07  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW-TFA\)%20_Provisional%20Commission_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0804.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
